wikijodafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Crepúsculo la saga: Eclipse
PG-13 +13 +13 M +15 +13 +14 B +14 +14 +12 | idioma = Inglés | productora = Summit Entertainment | distribución = 20px|Bandera de España Aurum Producciones | presupuesto = US$68 millones | recaudación = US$698,491,347 | serie = The Twilight Saga (serie fílmica) | precedida_por = The Twilight Saga: New Moon 2009 | sucedida_por = The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 2011 | imdb = 1325004 | filmaffinity = 327585 |image1 = Crepúsculo 3 eclipse.jpg}} The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (en España y Argentina La saga Crepúsculo: eclipse y en Hispanoamérica Crepúsculo la saga: eclipse) es una película estadounidense de género fantástico dirigida por David Slade, con un guion adaptado por Melissa Rosenberg y estrenada el 30 de junio de 2010, tanto en América del Norte como en España. Es una historia contemporánea de adolescentes, vampiros y metamorfos protagonizada por Bella Swan, Edward Cullen y Jacob Black, interpretados por los actores Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner respectivamente. Es la tercera película de la franquicia producida por Summit Entertainment, basada en las novelas de la Saga Crepúsculo, escritas por Stephenie Meyer. El 18 de agosto de 2009 inició su filmación en Vancouver, concluyendo el 29 de octubre. Eclipse estableció un nuevo récord mundial como el mayor estreno de media noche en la historia, recaudando un estimado de 30 millones de dólares en 4,000 cines. El récord anterior lo sostenía su antecesora Luna nueva. Ha ganado el premio a la mejor película en los MTV Movie Awards 2011. Argumento Riley Biers es atacado por Victoria, mientras ella está fuera creando un ejército conjunto de vampiros neófitos para destruir a Bella Swan. En Forks, Edward Cullen y Bella deben discutir acerca de las complicaciones de convertirse en un vampiro inmortal aunque Edward se niega a darle la inmortalidad hasta que estén casados y hasta que haya tenido diversas experiencias humanas. Mientras que Charlie Swan está investigando la desaparición de Riley Biers, Edward sospecha que su desaparición fue causada por los vampiros neófitos. A pesar de los temores de Edward por la seguridad de Bella, ella insiste en que Jacob y el resto de la manada hombre lobo no le haría daño, pero Edward sigue sin estar convencido. Bella va a La Push a ver a Jacob, y regresa a su casa a salvo. Durante una de sus visitas, Jacob confiesa que está enamorado de Bella, y la besa sin su consentimiento. Furiosa, lo golpea y se esguinza la mano, y luego Edward amenaza a Jacob con romperle la mandíbula. Bella incluso revoca las invitaciones de Jacob y sus miembros de la manada a su fiesta de graduación, pero cuando Jacob se disculpa por su comportamiento, ella finalmente lo perdona. Mientras tanto, Alice tiene una visión del ejército de los neófitos, atacando a Forks y siendo dirigido por Riley Biers. Jacob, acompañado por Quil y Embry escuchan esto, lo que conduce a una alianza entre los Cullen y los hombres lobo. Más tarde, los Cullen y los lobos acuerdan un lugar de encuentro y el tiempo para entrenar y discutir la estrategia. Durante el entrenamiento Jasper le explica a Bella que fue creado por un vampiro llamado María que controlaba un ejército de neófitos. También le confiesa que odiaba a su existencia original y al encontrarse con Alice, se unió a los Cullen. Bella se da cuenta de que pasar la eternidad con Edward es más importante para ella que cualquier otra cosa y acepta su propuesta. Edward y Bella hacen un campamento en las montañas para esconderse de los neófitos sedientos de sangre. Durante la noche, Bella escucha una conversación entre Edward y Jacob, en el que temporalmente dejan a un lado su odio. Por la mañana, Jacob escucha Edward y Bella discutir sobre su compromiso de boda y él se molesta mucho. Antes de que pueda salir a hacerse matar en la lucha con los neófitos, Bella le pide desesperadamente a Jacob que la bese, y ella se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado de él. Edward se entera del beso entre Jacob y Bella, pero ella le dice que lo ama más a él que a Jacob, algo que Edward sabe y que hace que no se moleste. Victoria encuentra el escondite de Bella, y Edward la mata a ella mientras Seth mata a su pareja Riley. Los Cullen y los lobos Quileute, mientras tanto, destruyen a su "ejército", aunque Jacob sale herido. Varios miembros de los Volturi llegan para hacer frente al ejército de neófitos. También ven que los Cullen están dando asilo a la neófita, Bree Tanner, que se negó a luchar y se entregó a Carlisle. Jane tortura a Bree para obtener información, a continuación, Félix se encarga de Bree y la mata, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los Cullen. Bella visita a Jacob en su casa para decirle que aunque ella lo ama, ha elegido estar con Edward. Decepcionado por su elección, Jacob acepta a regañadientes a dejar de tratar de interponerse entre ella y Edward. Bella y Edward van a su prado, donde ella le dice que ella ha decidido hacer las cosas a su manera: casarse, hacer el amor, y entonces así transformarse en un vampiro, y deciden que necesitan contarle a Charlie sobre su compromiso. La película termina con Bella solicitando su anillo de compromiso, Edward se lo pone y se abrazan. Reparto Los Swan * Kristen Stewart como Isabella Marie Swan, que se encuentra rodeada por el peligro y dirigida por la vampiresa vengativa Victoria. Mientras tanto, ella debe elegir entre su amor por el vampiro Edward Cullen y la amistad del hombre lobo Jacob Black. * Sarah Clarke como Reneé Dwyer, madre de Bella. * Billy Burke como Charlie Swan, padre de Bella y Jefe de Policía en Forks. Los Culo * Robert Pattinson como Edward Cullen, el novio vampiro de Bella Swan. Famoso por su capacidad para leer los pensamientos. * Peter Facinelli como Carlisle Cullen, médico del hospital de Forks que actúa como figura paterna para los Cullen. * Elizabeth Reaser como Esme Cullen, es la esposa de Carlisle y figura materna de los Cullen. * Kellan Lutz como Emmett Cullen, el miembro más fuerte de los Cullen. * Nikki Reed como Rosalie Hale, la vampiresa más guapa de los Cullen. En la película también se explora su pasado como ser humano. * Ashley Greene como Alice Cullen, miembro de los Cullen que tiene visiones del futuro y que crea una estrecha amistad con Bella. * Jackson Rathbone como Jasper Hale, miembro de los Cullen que puede manipular las emociones. Enseña a su familia a luchar contra los neófitos que crea Victoria y así poder destruirlos. En la película también se explora su pasado como ser humano. Tribu Quileute * Taylor Lautner como Jacob Black, es el mejor amigo de Bella y está enamorado de ella, trata de hacer que bella cambie sus sentimientos hacia edward * Chaske Spencer como Sam Uley, líder de la manada de lobos que protegen a los humanos de los vampiros depredadores. Pero después hacen una alianza con los cullen para ayudarles a vencer al ejército de Victoria. * Bronson Pelletier como Jared, miembro de la manada de lobos. * Alex Meraz como Paul, miembro de la manada de lobos. * Kiowa Gordon como Embry Call, uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob y miembro de la manada de lobos. * Tyson Houseman como Quil Ateara, uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob y miembro de la manada de lobos. * Julia Jones como Leah Clearwater, la única mujer miembro de la manada. * Boo Boo Stewart como Seth Clearwater, el hermano menor de Leah. * Tinsel Korey como Emily Young, la prometida de Sam. * Gil Birmingham como Billy Black, el padre de Jacob y anciano Quileute. * Alex Rice como Sue Clearwater, madre de Leah y Seth Clearwater. Vampiros neófitos * Xavier Samuel como Riley Biers, uno de los vampiros neófitos de Victoria y pareja de ella hasta la muerte de ambos. * Jodelle Ferland como Bree Tanner, vampiresa neófita de Victoria. Los Volturi * Michael Sheen como Aro, vampiro líder y portavoz de los Volturi, capaz de leer la mente y el alma mediante el contacto físico. * Jamie Campbell Bower como Caius, vampiro líder del clan. No posee ningún poder. * Christopher Heyerdahl como Marcus, vampiro líder del clan, posee la capacidad de intuir los lazos afectivos. Su cara muestra depresión. * Cameron Bright como Alec, vampiro quien es capaz de bloquear los sentidos de las personas. Es el hermano gemelo de Jane. * Charlie Bewley como Demetri, vampiro rastreador. * Daniel Cudmore como Félix. * Dakota Fanning como Jane, vampiresa quien crea ilusiones de dolor. Es la hermana gemela de Alec. Otros vampiros * Bryce Dallas Howard como Victoria, vampiresa nómada cuya venganza radica en asesinar a Bella en venganza por la muerte de su pareja James en Crepúsculo. Creadora del ejército de neófitos en la ciudad de Seattle. * Catalina Sandino como María. * Kirsten Prout como Lucy. * Leah Gibson como Nettie. * Kevin Zegers como Peter, amigo de Jasper cuando era neófito. * Peter Murphy, líder de la banda de rock gótico Bauhaus como un vampiro que aparece en una pequeña escena de flashback. Otros humanos * Anna Kendrick como Jessica Stanley, amiga y compañera de escuela de Bella. * Michael Welch como Mike Newton, amigo y compañero de escuela de Bella. * Christian Serratos como Angela Weber, amiga y compañera de escuela de Bella. * Justin Chon como Eric Yorkie, amigo y compañero de escuela de Bella. * Jack Huston como Royce King II, primer novio de Rosalie cuando era humana. Banda sonora La saga de Twilight es un suceso en el mundo del cine, y se ha destacado por tener soundtracks compuestos por músicos de primer nivel. Esta entrega de la serie, Eclipse, no fue la excepción. Muse fue la banda encargada del puntapié inicial, porque su tema “Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever)” fue elegido como primer corte de difusión, y se publicó oficialmente el 17 de mayo de 2010. Están los Vampire Weekend con “Jonathan Low”, Band of Horses (“Life on Earth”), The Dead Weather (“Rolling in on a Burning Tire”), The Black Keys (“Chop and Change”) y Metric (“Eclipse”), además de algunas colaboraciones interesantes entre artistas como Eastern Conference Champions, Fanfarlo y Florence and the Machine, entre otros. Lista de canciones Desarrollo Casting Xavier Samuel ha sido elegido como el vampiro Riley., un "guapo estudiante universitario que se une a Victoria para conseguir asesinar a Bella Swan". Jodelle Ferland será Bree, uno de los vampiros neófitos,Confirmado: Jodelle Ferland en Eclipse y el actor Jack Huston será Royce King II, el prometido de Rosalie cuando era humana.Jack Huston, nuevo fichaje para Eclipse La actriz colombiana Catalina Sandino será María, vampiresa que crea neófitos en el pasado de Jasper.Catalina Sandino Moreno se une al elenco de Eclipse Promoción El primer póster oficial de Eclipse se mostró el 24 de marzo de 2010 junto con el Teaser Trailer. El Theatrical Trailer ya está disponible en el Sitio Web de Oprah y en el sitio web de la película. Crítica En IMDb, Eclipse ha conseguido un pobre 4.8 sobre 10. Mientras que en filmaffinity se queda con un aprobado raspado de 5.8 sobre 10. Entre los comentarios hay ciertos elogios a su director, David Slade, señalándose que “ha puesto su granito de arena y ha podido mostrar sus dotes detrás de las cámaras, sobre todo en las escenas de Seattle, cuando se está creando el ejército vampírico” y que le dio “mayor carnadura a una trama con vampiros, los que aparecen mucho más humanizados.” En cuanto a las actuaciones, los comentarios hablan de que “a ratos, parecen ser encarnadas por un muerto real”. Sobre la actuación de su protagonista, Kristen Stewart, los comentarios han sido variados, diciéndose que “parece que está con la mirada perdida todo el rato. Tampoco se puede ver todo su potencial. Aunque las conversaciones con su padre son bastante graciosas y eso podrían hacer que salvaran su papel” y que “logra transmitir el deseo y la pasión que quema dentro de su personaje, aunque a ratos surge la duda si lo suyo es actuación o proyección real”. En resumen, los críticos concluyen que “…puede que se haya elevado la calidad con respecto a las dos primeras entregas, (...) pero hay demasiado diálogo que no lleva ninguna parte y que empalaga un poco” y que en este filme “…en estricto rigor, nada ocurre.” Estrenos en 2010 Premios y nominaciones Véase también *Eclipse (novela) Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial de la película Eclipse (en inglés) * Blog sobre la película Eclipse (en español) * Página oficial de la saga Crepúsculo en España * Página de Eclipse en Facebook * Crítica de Eclipse * Trailer oficial de The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * Segundo Trailer Oficial de la película * Breaking Dawn Categoría:Crepúsculo Categoría:Películas basadas en novelas Categoría:Películas de Javier Aguirresarobe Categoría:Películas de vampiros Categoría:Películas distribuidas en sistemas IMAX Categoría:Películas de Temple Hill Entertainment